


A Knot Of A Problem

by betelgeuse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Attempted Sexual Assault, BAMF Castiel, BAMF Dean, Bottom Dean, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mary Winchester - Freeform, Omega Dean, Possessive Castiel, Top Castiel, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 17:38:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betelgeuse/pseuds/betelgeuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Dean and Cas are best friends, except Dean is also in love with Cas. But its okay, he got this shit under control, he's not a character in the shitty romance novels Sam swears he doesn't read, he can function like a normal fucking were without swooning everytime he's with Cas. But then he goes into Heat, and some douche tries to take advantage. Things get really confusing after that, but he can atleast blame that on the head injury. Possessive!BAMF!Cas, BAMF!Omega!Dean</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a PWP but then I got a plot bunny and kind of ran with it.  
> It's A/B/O, you've been warned.  
> For any other questions, send me an ask on my tumblr (undercover-cas).

Dean groans as he leaves his afternoon lecture. Ugh, why had he decided to take back-to-back classes in the middle of the week. He can't feel his ass from sitting in the stupid benches that are probably made the way they are solely to torture the students; there's fucking pins and needles all over his left leg. He tries to jiggle his leg a little to get some feeling back but stops when his muscles protest the movement.

 

He's finished for the day -thank god, because he's ready to drop already- and he wants nothing more than drop into soft, soft bed and sleep for a day. He's tired and he can already feel his body getting ready for the heat that was supposed to start _tomorrow for fucks sake_. His skin already feels a little clammy and sensitive. He didn't notice it in the warm room but the cool air outside is like cold fingers caressing his skin. He shivers involuntarily. The sensation makes him leak a little bit of slick. Oh _joy_. That had started already. Probably started during class but he didn't notice. Soon he will be stinking up like a dead fish. Except the smell won't so much put off the horny Alphas as broadcast to anyone with a nose that he's ready to be fucked and bred. Sometimes, Dean really fucking hates being an Omega.

 

He slows down a bit, then surreptitiously sniffs himself. He doesn't smell the slick he's leaking yet even though his smell is stronger. The tampon he's wearing feels soggy and he can feel it against his rim, already slipping out a little.

 

He needs to get out of here soon. He doesn't want some random alpha sniffing his ass. It's not like he can't handle a few douchebag Alphas but he's sore and tired and he's already dialing the familiar number before he thinks things through. For a split second, he panics -maybe Cas is in a class, maybe he won't answer, maybe he doesn't want to be disturbed- before a gruff voice answers with a "Hello Dean". Dean breathes out a shaky sigh, body jacked up on the sudden adrenaline surge, and grips the phone tighter. Jesus fuck if he was already becoming this emotional over calling his best friend, he's royally fucked. (And not even in the fun way.)

 

"Dean?" His best friend sounds a little concerned now.

 

"Cas". He feels slightly light-headed and a wave of heat washes over him and he hates how needy he sounds now. Like he was some waif of a omega waiting for his Alpha-in-shining-fucking-armor. _Fucking hormones._

"Dean, are you okay?"

Ugh, brain, _focus_. "Yeah, I'm okay. I'm, uh-" It's not the first time that Dean has called Castiel up to escort him home when he's in Heat. Dean's heat are pretty irregular now, and the nauseating scent of people in a packed classroom sometimes set him off. It's not really fair to ask this of Cas; he's an Alpha and Dean's heat affect him too but after than one time Alastair tried to take advantage of Dean in middle school, he made Dean promise that Dean would call him for help if he ever went into heat while in public. He didn't really need to rely on Cas in high school; Mary came to get him if he ever into Heat at school. But it was college now, and while Dean was never really good at remembering his dates to begin with, the additional stress has got his hormones going haywire and Cas has had to 'rescue' a few times already. But it was still awkward to talk about. Dean is not shy about his body or even about being an Omega, because you had to take one look at John and know that Omegas can be kick-ass, but it's still awkward talking about it to his freaking _crush_.

 

Yeah, so that was another thing. Sometime before they both primed, Dean realized that he had effectively fallen in love with his best friend. Dean had expected himself to freak out but apparently he was more mature than he gave himself credit for because he had just downed four fingers of Jack Daniels from John's secret stash and then promptly passed out.

"Dean?" Dean blinks and realises he had spaced out while on the phone with Cas. Cas,  who was sounding increasingly worried.

 

"Yah, I am here. Uh- " Good job, brain. Now go ahead and tell him why you called. "Um..."

 

"You're in heat." Cas cut him off."Where are you?"

 

"Um,in front of the science building."

 

"Don't move. I'll be there in a minute." Castiel's voice drops with authority -not the Alpha voice, Cas wouldn't ever use his Alpha voice on any unsuspecting Omega- but enough to make Dean's addled brain respond.

 

"Okay." Dean breathes, not trusting his voice and then Cas ends the call. Fuck it was hot when Cas went all concerned alpha on him. Dean wonders how he would be with his own pack, his own pups. How possessive he would be over his mate. Over his Omega. Cas already growls at any alpha who so much as looked at any Omega under his protection wrong. Cas was pretty much the poster boy of warm, caring, possessive alpha. And fuck that made Dean so wet with want.

 

Dean growls in irritation. This sucks. It was bad enough that he was in love with his best friend, but they were also stupidly compatible. Which meant Cas smelt like fucking heaven to him during his heat. Dean just wanted to roll around in that scent. But Cas was his best friend. Alpha or not, Dean couldn't just go and rub up against him. Couldn't court him. Couldn't touch the alpha like he wanted to. Couldn't present to his Alpha. Couldn't scream his Alpha's name when he came after fucking himself on a fake knot. Couldn't leave his slick in his Alpha's territory to broadcast his fertility, couldn't- Dean feels  a bit of slick slide down the back of his thighs and yep, that's his cue to find a bathroom and dunk his head under some cold water. This heat is going to be horrible and it's going to be awkward as fuck with Cas living in the next room, smelling like he does, but waiting for the Alpha in the middle of the campus with soaked panties and a half-hard cock is a whole other level of awkward. At least there isn't anyone to witness his embarrassment since the area is mostly deserted.

 

~

 

Fortunately for him, there was a unisex bathroom close-by. He needs to calm the fuck down or he would end up jumping Cas when he saw him. He hurries into the bathroom and turns on the tap. The sink is tiny and has questionable stains all around it but Dean somehow manages to maneuver his head under the spray without braining himself on the ugly metal tap. The water is freezing on his scalp and he can hear the blood rushing through his ears, but everything seems much clearer than seconds before. Like the fog around his head had lifted.  His body relaxes a bit and the room feels much warmer now that his body temperature drops to normal level and he shivers when a drop of water slides down the back of his neck. The water is cool and soothing, and he wants to keep his head there for a bit, but Cas is waiting for him. He reluctantly makes to pull his head out of the water when he feels a hand clamps on the back of his neck and yanks him back violently. He blacks out momentarily as his forehead grazes the ceramic lip of the sink and when he focuses his eyes again, there's a aroused Alpha looming over him and the counter is digging into his lower back. He takes a moment to see the blue overalls and the mop behind him to conclude that it was the janitor. The alpha is tall and reedy and Dean's distracted by the scars covering his face for a moment before he sees the Alpha's eyes blown out in arousal. He immediately flinches back from the Alpha as his senses scream wrong, wrong, _wrong_ at him. He's not Dean's alpha and Dean immediately growls, eyes flashing. The alpha seems to be momentarily taken aback at Dean's hostile reaction before he snarls back, teeth snapping dangerously close to Dean's throat. Dean almost rolls his eyes at the display of dominance, just because he's going into heat doesn't mean he will roll over for any alpha. He has standards, _damnit_.

 

And he was also one weak fucking Alpha if he can't control himself when smelling an Omega in pre-heat. But he's not wolfed-out yet, which means he still has some control. Dean just needs to calm him the fuck down. Dean takes a calming breath, it wouldn't do for him to be angry. He doesn't want to fight right now, the adrenaline would push him right into heat and he doesn't want to be stuck with Cas in a confined space while he was in heat.

 

"Back off." Dean says in calm voice, putting a hand on the alpha's chest to create some space between them. He wishes he could just knock out the alpha, but Cas would just give him sad dissapointed looks if he resorted to unnecessary violence. and he doesn't want to disappointed with him, even though he fucking hates how close this alpha is to him.

 

"You're in heat. You're unmated and in heat." The alpha responds in a low voice, tightening the hand in Dean's collar.

 

Dean does roll his eyes this time. _Yeah, tell me something I don't know_. "I am claimed." It was a lie, but alphas usually backed off faster when their object of interest was the _property_ of another alpha. "And he's not happy when some other knothead touches his property." He tries to push past the guy. If he knew what was good for him, the alpha would leave him alone already.

 

"Then he should keep his bitch marked", the alpha growls close to Dean's face, blocking his escape, "Shouldn't let you out without a collar on you pretty neck". He grabs Dean's face.

Dean tries to jerk away from the touch but the alpha holds on fast. "But don't worry, little omega, I'll take care of you. Fuck that tight hole of yours. Make you scream." Dean flinches away from the hand on him. "Don't you want that, slut? My cock splitting you open?" And ugh, Dean has enough of this asshole, some alphas just don't understand the concept of consent, just 'cause Dean's in heat doesn't mean he wants to bend over and just take it. Dean shoves him hard. "Get the fuck off me!"

 

The alpha hits the door of the opposite stall, losing his balance. Dean turns sharply, and tries to walk away but the alpha pounces on him. The floor is slippery and he's falling forward before he can get an traction. Dean falls hard on his elbow with a 'oof'! His head hits the floor with a crack and his vision whites out. His lower body is crushed by the alpha's weight. He tries to drag himself up on his forearm to crawl away, but his vision is swimming. He shakes his head to clear the ringing in his ear, but the movement makes him nauseous. He dry-heaves. It seems t increase the pain in his head and the edges of his vision turn white. He lets out a low groan. His head hurts. He almost forgets about the alpha behind him but when the alpha reaches for his collar, he snaps into action. He twists the hand away. He bucks to dislodge the alpha sprawled on him, kicking wildly. His feet connect with the alphas thigh, the alpha slips off of him with a savage snarl. He scrambles to get up, but the tiled floor is slippery and he falls on his injured elbow again. He can't stop the pained noise that escapes him and the alpha growls from behind him, taking it as a submissive gesture. He tries to grabs Dean's ankle, Dean kicks the hand away and Dean drags himself up with one hand. He turns over so he can look at his attacker. "Let me go!", he snaps. The alpha snarls back. His eyes are red now, his wolf has taken over. He lunges for Dean and pins him on the floor. The alpha presses down his forearm on Dean's neck, crushing his windpipe. Dean jerks but the alpha just puts more pressure on his throat. He starts to feel a little light-headed.

 

"Submit!", the alpha demands.

 

"No", Dean croaks out. "Never."

 

Dean knees the alpha in the stomach. Even though the angle is awkward, he puts enough force behind it that the alpha hunches over to protect his vulnerable stomach. The weight on his throat disappears and Dean takes one precious gulp of air before he slams the meat of his palm into the alpha's chin. His head snaps up and from the pained sound the alpha makes, Dean can tell he has bit clean through his tongue. He uses the distraction to leverage himself into position to kick the alpha off him. The alpha falls backwards. Dean sits up. His head hurts like bitch, and his elbow is fucked. He closes his eyes to stop the room from spinning. He wants to get up, he has no chance to defeat the older, bigger alpha in his injured sate, he need to escape now. He can hear the alpha moving and cursing but the ringing in his ear is making it hard to think. It's hard to stay upright and his head drops forward, a whine tearing from his throat as even that simple movement causes pain to tear through his head.

 

He wishes Cas was here.

 

As if on cue, he can hear the deep rumble of the alpha's voice. "Get away from him. He's mine." The loud voice hurts his head, but it also soothes him, cutting through the pain and the confusion. He can recognize the alpha's voice anywhere; even Cas's growl had that gurgling-with-broken-glass and whiskey quality that Dean has come to love. And it calms him down. It always has. When Dean was just a pup and some older ones tried to hurt him at the playground. When he was going into his very first heat and he was fucking terrified. And  now when faced with a pissed, horny alpha. Cas makes it all go away. Always take care of Dean.

 

Another growl sounds. The other alpha challenging Cas. It is followed by a snarl from Cas, he's sure Cas has his teeth out. He wants to look at Cas; seeing him in his alpha glory but he can't even think about raising his head, it hurts so bad.

 

He lets out a pained whine, wanting his alpha close. Cas is immediately in front if him, hand brushing Dean's cheeks in a comforting manner before he's facing the other alpha again. Dean's head is fuzzy now, the adrenaline wearing off. He starts blacking out but he hears the tell-tale sign of two alphas charging at each other, growling deep in their throat.

 

~

 

When Dean comes to, there is a kind face peering at him. He still instinctively jerks back, moving an arm up to protect himself, but he's on a bed and he only succeeds in flailing a bit.

"Calm down", the woman with the kind face instructs. There is no authority in the voice; an Omega and Dean relaxes immediately.

 

He tries to sit up, but he feels like he is moving through molasses, his movement is low and clumsy. The other Omega helps him.

 

"Who are you?" he tries to ask but his tongue feels stuck to his palate.

 

The woman seems to understand though, she wordlessly hands him a glass of water. "I'm Karen. You blacked out after a concussion."

 

Dean then notices the pain in his head. He puts his hand up to inspect the area, there is no bandage.

 

"There is no external damage, but you suffered a mild concussion. Now, can you tell me your name?"

 

Dean raises an eyebrow skeptically. Dean has seen the doctors on Dr. Sexy asking head injury patients questions like this, but he didn't think people actually asked that stuff in real life.

 

"Humor me." The Omega- Karen-  makes a carry on motion with her hand.

 

"Dean Winchester."

 

Karen asks a few other questions like the date and name of the President before she says, "Well, we can rule out long term amnesia."

 

Dean grins at her in an I-told-you-so manner.

 

Before he can ask if he can go or now that he thinks about it, why he is at what looks like a hospital to begin with, she continues, "Do you remember what happened before you blacked out?"

Duh, of course, he knew.

 

He was, he- um, he...

 

Dean frowns. He's sure that he remembers it but his head starts to hurt the more he thinks about it. It's like a white noise at the edge of consciousness. He can only remember bits and pieces.

 

"I-i don't know? I think I was waiting for, uh, Cas?"

 

"Can you remember anything before or after that?"

 

Dean tries to remember. It hurts his head but he remembers feeling sick and wanting his Alpha close.

 

Then it hit him. He was in heat!

 

"I was in heat!" Dean gasps.

 

"Technically, your heat hadn't started yet. We had to give you high-power suppressants to stop it though. Going into heat with a possible head injury is not advisable. Your Alpha cleared it."

 

"Oh." That explained the lack of discomfort in his lower back. His head still hurts and he wants to lay down again. He suddenly feels drowsy.

 

"Now we understand Castiel Novak is your Local Guardian? He is waiting outside. You are cleared to go home as long as there is someone to constantly supervise. Your mate seems to be capable of taking care of you, we can release you into his care if you want."

 

"Yeah, Cas will take care of me." He always does. "Not my 'ate though." He adds softly because Cas was his alpha, but not really _his_.

 

Karen seems to understand everything he doesn't say. Omegas are incredible empaths. "Are you sure?"

 

Dean gives a small sad smile. "He doesn't want me."

 

"I wouldn't be so sure." Karen squeezes his hand. "I'll let him in. After you get your release papers, you can go home. Lay back now, but don't fall asleep."

 

Karen leaves him. He lays back, his head spinning now. Sleep seems very tempting now, but he tries to keep his eyes open. It's a blur after that. He's pretty sure Cas enters the room, hugs him tight, apologizes to him over and over again about something, and then he's standing in the elevator, and then he's in the car and then Cas is carrying him into his bedroom and making worried noises over him. It seems like a lucid dream, but when his Alpha tells him he's safe now, you can sleep now, _I'll watch over you_ , he lets unconsciousness take him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIRST OF ALL, THANK YOU GUYS FOR ALL THE FEEDBACK ON THE FIRST CHAPTER!  
> Second, I'm really really sorry for being late with this chapter but I had to rewrite this like 5-6 times (everything turned out like super-angsty and I didn't want that with this story) before I was happy with it (it's still too angsty imo, but anyway) and ~~it still sounds a little wonky in places. (SO sorry if this sucks.)~~ Fixed it! Also, warning for angst and Dean's awful self-esteem.  
>  Also, I basically split the chapter 2 into two parts (because I wanted to post something before the year ends) so this 2A and ~~I would say I will have the next chapter up by tomorrow (1st Jan) but my track record is kind of bad with deadlines so no promises.~~ NVM

Dean groans as he curls up tighter in his bed. The blankets bunched over his shoulders are a warm presence at his back, breathing soft exhales over his neck. He pretty sure there is something wrong with that sentence but the bed is comfortable and soft and smells of _home-mate-pack_ and Dean _really_ wants to go the fuck back to sleep but his bladder is sending out distress signals. God, he really needs to pee.

With a huff, Dean tries to wriggle his way out of the blanket prison he has built for himself, but the stupid blankets tighten their arms around him, muttering complains in his ea- wait, _what?!_ Dean quickly sits up and opens his eyes to peer at the source of the source of the sound only to see narrowed blue eyes glaring at him.

“Cas?” Dean croaks and god, his throat hurts like fuck. _The fuck did he drink last night?!_

“Stop moving.” Cas mumbles all grumpy. He scrunched up his face as he burrows deeper into pillow, still glaring balefully. “Go back to sleep.” He tightens his hold on Dean’s waist, which, really, was all kinds of nice because Dean is not-so-secretly a cuddle-slut but it also put a lot of pressure on his lower stomach, and his poor bladder immediately starts protesting.

“Cas, let go. I gotta piss!” Dean wriggles against Cas to make his point.

Cas makes a face of utter betrayal from under his blanket cave but lets Dean go. Dean’s bladder cheers.

Dean quickly rolls out of bed (his head protests the movement, jesus fuck, he’s never going to drink again) and has a moment of deja-vu because it’s not his room but it’s like he’s in a parallel universe where everything is mirrored before he realises that his life’s not as cool as the movies, he’s in Cas’s room and rushes to the attached bathroom.

After relieving himself quickly, and making sure the lid was up because Cas is obsessive-compulsive like that, Dean splashes some water to wake himself up because Cas doesn’t believe in cleaning up after himself and his room is a veritable minefield of miscellaneous objects placed with the sole purpose of tripping you and Dean doesn’t want to brain himself first thing in the morning.

Wiping his face with his shirt sleeve, He looks up. He catches his refection in the bathroom mirror and _woah_ , he looks like shit. There’s an ugly bruise circling on his neck and another one growing on his forehead. And now that he thinks about it, his ribs hurt a lot. His elbow hurts when he tries to move it and overall, he feels like he went a few rounds with The Hulk. Or participated in a bar brawl. (It’s college, people get drunk, certain things happen, don’t judge.) But when the hangover doesn’t make itself known, he becomes a tad bit worried.

His mind is uncomfortably blank when he tries to remember how this happened, _when_ this happened and that’s when he feels the panic clawing up his throat. He pretty sure there is some reason to why he looks like a domestic abuse commercial but he can’t focus on stringing together what he did remember, it’s too hard. He thinks back to how he woke up, with Cas, in Cas’s bed and it’s not the first time that has happened-they are in college, they do stupid shit and get drunk and wake up tangled and he wonder if Cas did this to him. He immediately dismisses it because Cas was too goddamn nice to hurt someone like this. But then who? Who did this? Alistair rises, unbidden, to his mind but no, _no, Cas put him away, he can’t be back._

Breath coming in short gasps, Dean remembers the phantom press of an arm on his throat, jaws snapping near his jugular, an erection pressed against his back as he struggles on the cold linoleum floor. And then he realises it’s not Cas, of course, it’s not Cas, it’s worse, some random alpha off the street who’s pressing so close, too close and it’s _wrongwrongwrong_. Dean wants to throw up. He feels his vision blurring, lungs screaming for oxygen. He wants to fight, to run, to _do something_ but he’s rooted to the spot.

He lets out a high-pitched whine. He wants his Alpha close, doesn’t want the other alpha touching him. Dean’s pretty sure he’s babbling something, he can see his lips move in the mirror but all he can hear is the blood rush through his ears and the heavy thudding of his heart. There’s a small commotion beyond the door, someone falling to the floor, muffled cursing and then the door is crashing open.

Before Dean can turn, he’s wrapped in strong arms, a strong body at his back. He struggles on instinct. “Dean, calm down, he’s not here, you’re okay, you’re safe. I’m here, you’re safe. Breathe, Dean. In and out.” Dean gasps in a breath, inhaling the sweet spicy scent of Cas-home- _safe_.

Dean whimpers and grabs the alpha’s arm in a bruising grip. He can still feel the other alpha touching him and he feels so dirty and he doesn’t want to Cas to leave him here. He turns around, buries his face in the alpha’s neck, clawing at his shirt.

“Cas, Cas, please,” he babbles, “Don’t leave me, please.”

“Dean, it’s okay, I’m here. I’m not leaving.” Cas soothes a hand through Dean’s hair, slightly shaky himself and nuzzles into the omega’s hair, murmuring re-assuring words. “I’m not leaving, not going anywhere. Dean.” Cas nuzzles into the patch of skin behind Dean’s ear and Dean unconsciously leans into it, chasing the comfort of Cas’s lips on his skin. His hand runs soothingly down the omega’s back, chasing away the touch of the other alpha.

It does the trick. Dean feels the panic leave him slowly, breathe evening out under the alpha’s ministration. He’s faintly aware he is shaking and making small whimpers at the back of his throat. Dean leans into Cas, throat bared a little as the alpha continues to groom him. He nuzzles into open vee of his Alpha’s shirt, inhaling his scent, pressing his lips to his skin on his throat, nosing under Cas’s jaw, peppering small kisses on his jawline. Scenting. This is familiar. Growing up as they did, they were comfortable being this intimate, something generally done only between siblings and mates. But then again, they were always freakishly close. Dean feels his thought clear up.

But Dean wants more , _needs_ more and before he can stop himself, he has turned his head and slotted his lips into Cas’s. Cas’s lips are soft and a little sticky and Dean can’t stop a small gasp when he feels them moving against his. The kiss-if it can be called that- is over as soon as it starts. And Dean can’t stop staring at Cas’s too-blue eyes as they stare right back at him. Dean can taste Cas’s breath on his tongue, warm exhales cooling on his lips. He moans and is rewarded with seeing Cas’s pupil dilate. There is a lull for a moment, panting once, twice but then Cas moves forward and presses against Dean’s lips _hard_. Their nose bump a little but they tilt their heads on tandem, and it’s heaven. Dean sucks Cas’s bottom lip between his own, whimpering at the taste. Cas nips him in retaliation, soothing the sting with his tongue. As far as kisses went, it was definitely PG, all playful, almost innocent but there’s a buzz under his skin, heart beat picking up speed, zero to sixty under a second. Castiel’s hand plays with the hair at his nape, and Dean fists his hand further into the back of Cas’s shirt, pulling him closer. Dean feels his arousal skyrocket as he smells the alpha arousal, a biological feedback loop designed to make it good for both parties. Bodies pressed together, Dean can feel Cas’s muscles shift with every movement, erection hot against his thighs, hips stuttering forward in search of friction. The smell of their combined scent fills the room and Dean can’t help but moan at how right it is. Their lips glide easily but no less desperate, greased by spit from Dean licking his lips. Their lips move slower now, more sensual than sexual. It’s seduction and comfort and familiarity and _right_.

Dean feels himself leak a bit of slick in anticipation. Their nostrils flare as the sickly sweet scent of fertile Omega fills the room. Cas makes a small wounded noise at the back of his throat.

Dean’s eyes snap open at the sound, Cas looks back at him with hungry red eyes and he jerks back. Cas freezes and the blue creeps back into his eyes slowly. And it’s like someone dropped a bucket of cold water on them, washing away the frenzy of mating and it’s just the two of them, staring at each other, breathless. The room smells of arousal and sex and omega slick and Cas presses a hand to his nose, trying to block it out.

“Shit.” Dean curses under his breath and takes a step back. He ventures a look at Cas, who looks uncomfortable, tugging absently at his shirt, no doubt trying to hide his pheromone-induced boner. He’s looking anywhere but Dean. Dean swallows. _Shit_.

The silence grows uncomfortably between them. Their eyes meet and Cas opens his mouth to say something, but Dean shakes his head. _No_. He doesn’t want to hear what Cas has to say, doesn’t want to hear the regret that’s bound to be in the alpha’s voice. Cas closes his jaws with a click. It’s uncomfortable, the tension thick in the air, both searching for words to dispel it.

Finally, Cas breaks it.

“Are you okay, Dean?” he asks. His voice soft and soothing, like he doesn’t want to spook Dean.  

Dean nods, not trusting his voice. Christ, what was _wrong_ with him! He had just kissed _Cas_ , felt him up like he was some random alpha Dean had pulled at a club. He feels embarrassment creeping up his spine.

“Sorry”, Dean mumbles, looking at the floor. Cas makes a confused noise. Dean looks up and sees Cas squinting at him, like Dean wasn’t making any sense. Dean rubs his neck and avoids eye contact. “I don’t know what came over me.”

“Dean, I, I didn’t-“

Dean cuts him off before Cas can finish the sentence. “No, it’s okay, I understand! No need to explain! It’s, uh, biology. And stuff.” He huffs. “ _Jesus_ , what is _wrong_ with me?”

“There’s nothing wrong with you, Dean. You’re perfect.” Except the obvious. But Cas was always a polite little shit. _Hell_ , he even has the gall to sound sincere about it.

Dean snorts. “Yeah, right, Cas! I’m basically as far as you get from a perfect little omega.” Too headstrong, too proud, he was nothing like the demure polite omegas. Hell, he’s not even submissive. Sure, he can follow orders but it’s a choice not a compulsion.  The only thing he had in common with the other omegas at school was that he fell for an alpha. Wanting Cas with him during his heats. Wanting Cas’s knot. But then he escalated and he wanted Cas as his boyfriend, his Alpha. And wasn’t that clichéd as fuck? Nerdy little omega falling for his big bad alpha friend. Dean’s life is a B-grade rom-com. He can almost hear the laughter tracks playing in the background.

And then, on top of that, there was the Alastair incident. Can’t forget that!

“I don’t know why you hang around me, I’m a freaking train-wreck. I mess everything up!”

“No, Dean,” Cas says, “you don’t!” Dean looks away.

“Cas, you can’t say that! Not after Alastair, after last night, after-“ _whatever this was._

“Dean, it isn’t your fault! It was never your fault!” Castiel grabs his chin gently, forcing Dean to meet his eye. Dean gulps at the sudden proximity. “Dean, you are perfect and awesome.”

“But-“

Castiel presses a finger to Dean’s lips. “Dean, those were not your fault. You’re brave and strong, and even after all the things that has happened to you, you never back down. You’re perfect!” Cas smiles a small reassuring smile at him. It makes his heart flutter with hope and Cas is so close, smelling comfort and home- and _fuck_ , he can’t be this close to Cas right now without doing something stupid again. He pulls away harshly and ducks his head, missing Cas’s hurt expression.

“It doesn’t explain”, he waves his arms to indicate between them, ” _this_.” He doesn’t really want to talk about it, but he can’t look at that stupidly sincere expression on Cas’s face anymore.

“Dean, you’re going through oestrus, hormonal imbalances cause heightened emotional sensitivity during this period.” Cas’ tone has a clipped quality to it. Dean understands, he wouldn’t want to talk about it either if he was in Cas’s shoes. But Cas, bless him, was giving an out. “It’s common for omegas to seek comfort in familiar alphas during this period.”

For some reason, that breaks Dean makes Dean really angry and sets his teeth on edge. He didn’t fucking throw himself at the first _familiar_ alpha he found, he _wanted Cas_ , he _chose him_. Also he is not in heat, _fuck_ you very much. He would know if he was in heat, he isn’t _that_ stupid. “I am not in heat”, Dean growls. He’s pretty sure he remembers the nurse-what’s her name again?- telling him that they gave him suppressants.

“I am not completely clear on the issue but the suppressants you were given are only meant to abate the symptoms of the heat. The doctors didn’t want the stress of missing your cycle on top of the physical strain. Your body is still ovulating even if the pheromones are blocked.” Cas looks slightly sick as he says it.

“Right. Anything else that I should know?”

“The suppressants have some side-effects. Nausea, hormonal imbalance, extreme mood swings, depression, hot flashes, cramps, sensitivity in certain places, ”Castiel lists off methodically. “You next heat should be normal but you should probably talk to Missouri. Also, you will probably experience headaches and some mild disorientation due to the concussion.”

“Okay.”

Dean worries the hem of tee as they run out of things to say.

They shuffle nervously for some time before Dean finally moves out of the bathroom, Cas at his heels.

Dean notices his backpack on Castiel’s desk and moves to grab it.

“Dean?”

“What?” Dean hitches the bag over his shoulders.

“Can I borrow your cell phone? I just remembered I need to call you mother and update her about your situation.”

Dean groaned. _Of course, Cas had called Mom._ “What? Why? What happened to yours?”

“It got damaged. Yesterday.”

_Right, the fight._ Dean should probably thank him for that. But he doesn’t.

“Right, uh, it should be in my bag.” Dean fishes around his bag until he feels the smooth plastic of his phone and grabs it. He hands it over to the alpha.

Before he shuffle out of the room, Cas calls for him.

“Yeah?”

“I am sorry about before. I-I didn’t mean to- I mean, it was the wrong thing to do! But I had little control, and I’m sorry. I apologise for my actions, I hope it doesn’t change anything between us! I didn’t mean to do it!”

And there’s the rejection Dean had been dreading. It slams into him like a freight train and Dean lets out a choked off sound of pain.

“Dean?”

“No, it’s okay Cas, I get it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being patient with me even though I am a procrastinating piece of shit.  
> In case you are wondering why Dean is so OOC, it's because he's still in heat (the medicines basically stop the spontaneous self-lubrication and the pheromones and not much else, the hormone imbalance is still a thing) and some of his actions are fueled by hormones but mostly he is aware of himself. Cas, on the other hand, is a completely different kettle of fish and I will hopefully be able to explain his actions in the next chapter.  
>  ~~Also, I am looking for a beta for this fic (and some other fics I have been writing) so send me an ask on my tumblr or leave a comment with how to contact you.~~ I found my precious snowflake! Thank you to everyone who offered, Ily all.  
> Please leave a comment if like/love/hate/despise this chapter because any sort of feedback makes my day!  
> That's it. Have a nice day! (Also belated Merry Christmas! And advanced Happy New Year!)  
> Edit: 21/01/14 - Fixed some typos and grammatical mistakes. Added a few lines here and there.  
> Edit: 22/01/14 - Completely redid the ending. Fixed a few typos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I finally finished this chapter! Sorry for the late (I suck, I know, I'm sorry!)) Anyway, i'll write a really porny epilouge for this after I rewrite parts the second chapter because it is seriously awful! Sorry if there are any typos or mistakes and thank you for your continued support on this train wreck of a fic.  
> Also, I'm sorry for all the plot, this started with me trying to write a two-shot PWP, I don't know when it got a plot.  
> BTW, I edited the last chapter a lot, and changed a lot of stuff! Even though the plot is the same, I added a bunch of stuff so I recommend re-reading it before you read this one! If you can't for some reason, don't worry, it doesn't really affect this chapter much.

Dean slams the door closed behind him. The sound of the echoing bang is not terribly satisfying and Dean lets out a frustrated growl. He feels jittery and out of control, like too much caffeine in his veins. Too much energy and something that feels very close to desperation singing just under skin. He rests his head against the closed door, hands gripping the knob tight.

He feels tears prick behind his eyes, his body shaking with fine tremors as the Omega in him deals with his Alpha’s rejection. Part of him wants to beg, wants to sink at the feet of his Alpha and just beg Cas to reconsider even though his minds screams no. He was not good enough for his Alpha. _No one wants you, little bitch. Your Alpha doesn’t care._ He dry heaves as the words rise unbidden in his mind. He feels physically ill, he vaguely remembers Cas talking about this, what people go through they’re rejected by their potential mates but he didn’t think it would be like this. He feels skewed, feels breathless, like his head is stuck in a glass bowl and he’s seeing the world through the thick glass. There’s fire in his veins, pain flaring at each nerve-ending, ripping his body out from the inside. His heart is like a lead weight dragging him down. It’s awful but it’s nothing compared to how guilty he feels.

Objectively he knows that he should be upset but all he can focus on is the guilt. He feels it like a vice around his throat when he remembers that he had basically assaulted his friend when he had no control over his actions. It was a sick and twisted thing to do. Taking advantage of someone’s biology like that. Using his heat pheromones to attract an Alpha who didn’t reciprocate his feelings. Hell, it was a punishable offence to manipulate someone with their biology, getting them drunk with pheromones until they worked completely on instinct. He could write it off as the base instinct of all omegas to bind a viable strong virile Alpha to them and not a conscious decisions. The biological urge, the burning need that an unmated omega feels to find a mate to protect them during their vulnerable heats and to sire healthy children for them. But it wasn’t that simple, was it?

Dean had enough control over himself. He knew what he was doing and if he really really tried, he would’ve been able to stop himself. But instead he chose to rub his heat hormones all over a compatible alpha and take advantage of him. It was a damn good thing that Castiel had as much control as he did, because any other alpha would’ve had Dean on his knees, head down ass up, by now. An alpha was practically hardwired to respond to an omega in distress or heat. One could control themselves up to a certain point but during something as physically intimate as scenting, it was all instinct and reflex. The urge to _take-mate-protect_ overriding any other thoughts.

He had taken the decisions out of his Alpha’s hand.

No, not _his_ Alpha anymore. Cas wouldn’t, _doesn’t_ want anything to do with him anymore. Dean fucked it up pretty spectacularly. He lets out a humourless laugh.

Dean can’t take back what he’s done, well, almost done. Like _that_ made a difference. He’d crossed a line. Castiel would probably forgive him in time but Dean could never forgive himself for this. It was one thing to pine over Castiel and living in pseudo mated bliss with him, but this was wrong and everything he had been scared of ever since he came in terms with his feelings for his alpha best-friend. That he would ruin it all one day, years of friendship down the drain.

But there’s no use crying over spilt milk, is there? The least he can do is man up and fix this shit. Clearly, he has no control over himself anymore and being so near to Cas regularly only made it worse, getting the omega in him confused. He has to leave, cut himself away from Cas, let him go. He could go back home and ask his mother to find some other alpha to serve as his legal guardian and go stay in the well-protected Omega dorms. Cas and him rarely met at school, having classes in completely different buildings but if they crossed paths too much, he could always change schools. He could drop college altogether, it was not like he was very interested in it anyway. Sure, Mech and Electronics was cool but the core requirements sucked balls (who gives a rat’s ass about English, anyway?).

Dean sighs. It didn’t matter. He could figure this out with his mom back home. He had bags to pack.

Looking through his room, he mentally lists the things he needed to pack. He grabs the duffle under his desk and starts shoving some clean tees in. He’s halfway through rolling up a pair of jeans when there’s a knock on the door.

On reflex, he leans over and opens the door with one hand. And immediately curses in his head.

Cas stands there with his hand covering the mic of the cell phone, because he still hasn’t figured out how to use the mute button. He looks nervous, not meeting Dean’s eyes as he says, “Your mom wants to talk to you.”

Dean takes the phone with a small nod. “Thanks.” Seeing how shifty his best friend was, he forces himself to add, “Anything else?”

Cas mulls over his words for a moment before he blurts out, “I’m sorry, Dean. I understand if you want to leave- _oh_ , you’re packing?” His shoulders slumps. It’s almost like he’d actually be sad to see Dean leave. Dean feels like punching him.

“Yeah, figured it’d be for the best.” He forces himself to be nonchalant even though the rejection still burns in his body.

Cas’s eyes flash red for a second and he lets out an honest-to-god growl, before he visibly controls himself. Dean immediately bares his throat.

“Right, uh, sorry. I’ll just go now”, Cas mumbles as he hurriedly walks away.

Dean looks on confused. _What was that?_

Dean shakes his head and closes the door. Leaning back against the door, Dean thumbs against the touch-screen of his phone to unmute it. “Hey Mom,” he greets tiredly.

“Hey sweet-pea.”

Dean groaned, “Moooooooom!” The nickname wasn’t nearly as embarrassing now as it had been when he was 10 but it reflex.

Mary chuckles. There’s a pause where Dean draws comfort from Mary’s steady breathing. “So, Cas told me what happened. You okay?”

Dean barely contains the groan. He doesn’t want to talk about it. He wants to ignore it until it doesn’t matter anymore.  Besides he’s had worse, hadn’t he? “Yeah, um, got my heat early again. Came on too fast, asshole jumped me before Cas got there.”

“Yeah, Cas told me as much. I thought there was better security at the campus. But that’s not what I wanted to know, Dean, are you okay, son? Are you hurt? He didn’t hurt you, did he?”

“Um, I got a minor concussion and sprained elbow, but they gave me painkillers so it isn’t that bad.”  There was silence on the other end. Dean sighed before continuing. “Yeah, I’m okay, Mom, I don’t remember much, it’s all fuzzy but Cas got there before I blacked out. He was just a douche and I was unmated and in heat and he couldn’t keep it in his fucking pants.” That’s how it always went. It was normal, even. And wasn’t that fucked up? “I hit my head before I could do anything to him and fainted. Same as always, Ma.” Dean can’t help the irritation that creeps into his voice.

“Dean.” Her voice is chastising.

“What, mom?” Dean snapped.

“It wasn’t your fault, you know that, right?”

Dean lets out a humourless chuckle. “Yeah, like Alastair wasn’t my fault?”

“It wasn’t, Dean, it wasn’t your fault! You were a kid, he drugged you, triggered your heat and beat you up when you tried to fight back. What he tried to do was sick! Don’t blame it on yourself, it’s not on you. If anything, it was my fault. I should’ve taken better care if you.” Mary’s voice breaks at the end.

“Mom, you didn’t know. And I was the one who trusted him.”

“Neither did you, Dean. You trusted an alpha in an authority position, and he betrayed that trust. It was _not_ your fault. And it’s my duty to protect you, Dean, I should’ve known.”

“But I should’ve known better, Mom.”

Mary sighs. “Yeah, me too, sweet pea. But there’s no use dragging up the past. Alastair’s rotting in jail, as he should be. I understand that yesterday brought up some bad memories for you Dean, but I need to know if you’re okay. Do you want me to come down there? I know you don’t want to miss your classes.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m okay. I mean I had a panic attack first thing today but Cas-“ Dean pauses for a moment, “yeah, um, Cas calmed me down. Alpha scent and all.”

Mary hums in approval.

Dean continues. “Um, actually, I was thinking about going back home. Is that okay?”

“Is it about yesterday, Dean?” She sounds worried.

“No, _no_! I just thought I would get away for a bit, meet up with Sammy, give some space to, uh, Cas. Dude’s gotta be tired of looking after me.”                                                                                                                  

 “Dean, answer me this, did Cas hurt you in any way today?” It’s an order. Not a request.

“No”, Dean answered in reflex, not being able to fight the command in his alpha’s voice. He feels tongue tied for a moment before he can get his thoughts back in order. _What the fuck? Mary never used her alpha voice on her children_. “Mom, what are you talking about? Cas would _never_ hurt me, you know that!”

“Yeah, sorry, sweet-pea, I was just worried.”

“About _what_?”

“Cas.” When Dean makes a questioning sound she continues. “Cas told me that he was no longer fit to be your guardian and maybe he should stay away from you and I though he was just upset about not being able to protect you but now you want to come back home and you’re not bringing Cas, and I don’t know, I jumped to conclusions.”

 _What conclusion_? “What conclusions?”

“I’m sorry, Dean, but I was worried. Cas was clearly upset over something he had done and I know how territorial young alphas get over their Omegas and I just, I just thought the worst.”

“Mom, what the hell? Cas didn’t do anything! You know Cas, he’s a fricking gentleman. He was just scenting me when I jumped him, okay? It was not _his_ _fault_! He just got carried away a bit but he stopped me, okay? He didn’t take advantage of me or whatever you’re thinking. Jesus, it’s like you don’t know Ca-“ Dean replays his mom’s reply in his head again, “wait, what do you mean how territorial young alphas get over their Omegas? I’m not, I’m not Cas’s Omega. Cas doesn’t have, like, like, _feelings_ for me, okay! Jesus…” Dean feels his cheek heat up, unable to help the stutter that he gets when he is nervous. Dean’s not sure if he likes where this is going.

Mary scoffs. “ _Oh Dean_ , that boy has been head-over-heels in love with you forever”, she says slowly, emphasising each word like Dean won’t understand otherwise, “and don’t tell me you don’t feel the same. I’ve seen how you are with him! You can’t fool me, sweet pea.”

“Knock it off, Mom, it’s not funny! He doesn’t feel the same.” Dean feels a little sad as he says it. It’s something that he’s lived with for years for but it still stings.

“Oh my god, Dean, you actually believe that? I can’t believe this, you can’t be that blind. You two have been practically mated for _years_.” Dean huffs. Mary ignores him and continues. “Cas even asked my permission to court you before you two started college.”

Dean freezes. “Cas asked your permission to court me?”

“Yeah, you know that boy, always so polite and well-mannered. He was so nervous, too, I could smell it on him, you know? Like I would ever refuse when he makes you so happy! Stupid pup.” Dean never understood how Mary went from _Alpha_ to being a gossiping old woman so smoothly. It would’ve given Dean whiplash if he hadn’t been used to it after all these years.

“Mom, focus for a second, Cas wants to court _me_?”

“Yes, of course, that’s what I said, isn’t it? I honestly expected him to start courting you as soon as you presented but he said something about waiting till you were an adult. Hah! Like you were gonna change your mind or something. Honestly, that boy.”

“Oh.” Dean tries to process it but he can’t. _It doesn’t make any sense._

“Oh, no! I wasn’t supposed to tell you this. He didn’t want you to feel pressured or something.”

Dean cuts her off before she can continue. “Mom! Can I call you back? I just, I need to talk to Cas, okay? I’ll call you back. Bye.” Dean ends the call before Mary can drag out her goodbye’s. He feels slightly bad for doing it but he needs to confront Castiel before he can change his mind.

Shoving the phone in his pockets, he leaves his room.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd because I promised to post this chapter yesterday and I just finished so I didn't have time to contact my beta.  
> Comments are love!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> For updates on my writing, you can check [this page](http://castielwinchester.tk/tagged/writing-for-ts) on my tumblr.


End file.
